1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spring contact for an electrical plug connection, which has at least two spring-elastic contact legs situated opposite each other at one end for receiving a counterpart contact that can be inserted between the two contact legs in an insertion direction along a central longitudinal axis of the spring contact. This invention also relates to a plug connection with at least one spring contact of this kind.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Spring contacts for receiving knife blade contacts are known from the prior art. Particularly in battery-operated power tools such as rotary hammers, the batteries or rechargeable batteries are electrically contacted to the power tool via rigid knife blade contact strips and spring contact strips. Ever more powerful battery-operated power tools have been developed in which sometimes, high peak currents of up to 150 amperes flow. These high currents place particularly powerful stresses on the plug connection between the rechargeable battery and the power tool. The rigid knife blade contact strips and spring contact strips used previously have the disadvantage that the two contact strips must be exactly flush with each other to produce a sufficient electrical contact. But if the contact strips or individual contacts are not flush with one another, then vibrations of the kind that occur, for example in rotary hammers, can result in contact erosion due to insufficiently large contact areas and contacting forces.